Temor acuático
by CriXar
Summary: ¿Un trabajo de la Banda de Shane convertido en vacaciones?
1. Chapter 1

- Topo al agua!- grito Pronto para alertar a los que se encontraban cerca suyo. Practicamente se habia lanzado desde su Meca hacia el mar.

- Hey! Cuidado con salpicar.- le regan'o Kord. Eli habia programado una visita a la Caverna de la Isla para una inspeccion,  
pero en cuanto llegaron, todo cambio a un dia de playa. Dejaron las mecas y las lanzadoras a un lado para divertirse.

-Vamos, Kord. Haz las paces con el agua aunque sea por hoy.- dijo Eli al verle tan molesto.- Debe haber algo que te haga feliz en ella.

-Pues...

- Que tal? Se estan divirtiendo?- saludo la lider de la resistencia.

-No todos...-menciono Eli mirando a su gran amigo. Este miraba las pequen'as ola que se acercaban a la costa, y en cuanto una de ellas se acercaba mucho a el, saltaba hacia atras espantado.

-Ya veo.- respondio ella, pensando que podia hacer al respecto.- Y que me dices tu?- pregunto a Trixie.

-Bueno, creo que podria grabar las babosas de los alrededores.- dijo sacando su camara.

- Acaso bromeas? El clima es perfecto para ir a nadar.

-Si, pero no puedo entrar al agua asi.- dijo mirando su ropa.- No pensabamos en nadar.- confeso riendo mientras miraba a su enorme amigo asustado.

-Ven, tal vez tenga algo que te quede.- Mientras las dos se retiraban para cambiarse, a los chicos no los detenia mucho su ropa. Tan solo se deshicieron de sus equipos y siguieron a los demas al agua, a excepcion de Kord, claro.

-Por favor, Kord.- insistia Eli.- Piensalo, si vences tu pequen'a fobia al agua, podrias lucirte frente a ella...

- Y por que crees que quiero lucirme frente a ella?- El Shane intercambio con Pronto una cara sarcastica. Ya bastante ridiculo se veia cambiando de su posicion de nin'o traumado a una pose de heroe cada vez que la Lider voltaba a verlos por alguna razon, como para que encima negara su atraccion por la elfo como un terco adolescente.

-Digamos que no eres my bueno fingiendo en una situacion fuera de tu area de confort.

-Igual tu.- resongo Kord.

-No es cierto.- dijo Eli ofendido, justo cuando pasaron ambas chicas junto a ellos.

-Creo que ya podemos acompan'arlos.- dijo Trixie mostrando su camiseta naranja y su short negro. Su nueva amistad no se quedaba atras con las mismas prendas de un solo color: blanco.

-Eh... Pronto se siente algo incomodo.- dijo el rastreador mirando las innegables expreciones de enamoramiento en los rostros de sus colegas.

-Y... tu no vas a entrar?- pregunto la lanzadora de piel morena al ingeniero al verlo esquivar cada gota de agua que amenazaba con acercarse a el.

-No, no... Siempre tiene que quedarse alguien afuera para vigilar, emh, el panorama...- Entre palabras, buscaba la mejor justificacion.

-En otras palabras, no. No quiere entrar.- concluyo Trixie mientras reia. Miro al rededor y su rostro reflejo su confusion.- Hey, donde esta Eli? Lo vi justo aqui hace un segundo.

-Y ahora estoy aqui.- Escucho decir a alguien detras suyo al momento que comenzaba a sentir cosquillas.

- Hey!- En venganza, quiso empujarlo al agua, pero al hacerlo, Eli se aferro a su cintura y ambos cayeron. Pronto y la lider comenzaron a reir. Kord apenas si esbozo una sonrisa falsa, quitando las gotas de agua de su brazon con la mirada en la que comenzaba a sentirse atraido.

-Buen empujon, Trix.- se burlaba el Shane saliendo ambos del mar.

- Oigan!- llamo uno de los lanzadores acercandose a ellos con un balon.- Los demas improvisaremos un partido de BabosaBol,  
quieren entrar?

- Es una broma? La ultima vez que jugaron eso aqui, Armand salio muy herido de una de las trampas de arena y tuvo que dejar los lanzamientos por dos semanas.- reprocho la lanzadora.

- Y por que no juegan volleybol?- sugirio Eli.

- Bola y quien?- Ninguno de los presentes conocia aquel deporte de la superficie.

-Les ensen'are. Vengan.- Tomo la pelota y se dirigio a los demas, seguido por su Banda.

- Vienes con nosotros o tambien le temes a los balones?- pregunto la lider al ver a Kord alli de pie mirando aun al agua.  
Llamo su atencion al colocar una mano sobre su hombro.

-No, eh, yo los alcanzo.- le respondio el con bastante timidez. Ella sonrio y se fue con el resto, pero su comentario quedo en la cabeza del troll. Es que acaso ella lo veia como un cobarde? Le habria hablado tan solo por compasion?

_**Este es una de las ridiculeces que tenia en el ordenador y me dije: Eh, por que no? Es un two-shot, de verdad sera muy corto.**_  
_**Alguien sabe como se llama la lider de la resistensia o tienen alguna idea de como podria referirme a ella?**_


	2. Chapter 2

- Entendieron?- Eli corroboraba que los demas hibiesen entendido las incicaciones del juego. Con un par de hongos y una babosa aracniredes, improvisaron una red. De un lado, Eli, Trixie y cuatro lanzadores mas crearon un equipo. En el otro, Pronto y la Lider de la resistencia necesitaban un jugador mas.

-Pronto tiene mucha habilidad para lois deportes, pero ni siquiera con eso puede sustituir al jugador faltante.- dijo el topoide. La lanzadora miro hacia un lado y sonrio.

-Se quien nos puede ayudar.- Caminando pesadamente, Kord apenas se acercaba hacia ellos cuando un par de manos se apoderaron de su enorme mun'eca y lo hicieron caminar mas rapido.

- Pero que...?

-Tu jugaras en nuestro equipo.- explico ella simplificadamente.

-P-pero yo no se jugar esto.- El no habia escuchado nada de lo que habia dicho Eli.

-Tranquilo. Solo debes golpear la pelota sobre la red y no dejar que toque el suelo.- Por uno de los mas grandes, se coloco hasta atras. El silbato sono y comenzo el partido. Trixie no dejaba que el balon pasara de la primera fila y Eli lo atajaba cuando parecia salirse de su espacio.

- Trix, ahi va!- aviso el pelinegro golpeandolo hacia adelante. La muchacha lo envio al otro lado, donde fue recibido por Pronto. El tan solo empujo hacia arriba.

- Lo tengo!- exclamo Kord corriendo a atraparlo, sin ver a la lider que se aproximaba con la misma idea. La diferencia de taman'os provoco que ella se extrellara contra el, y que el troll tropezara con la lanzadora. Al quedarse sin nadie que la mantuviera en el aire, la pelota cayo al suelo.

- Uno a cero!- Eli grito emocionado el marcador, mientras Kord entraba en un estado de shock al encontrarse en el suelo a punto de aplastar a la Lider de la Resistencia. Su soporte sobre sus codos era lo unico que lo impedia.

-Eh... yo... lo siento.- tatramudeo en cuanto ella volteo a verlo. Se levanto como un rayo, ofreciendo su ayuda a su compan'era de equipo.

-No pasa nada.- lo tranquilizo ella con una sonrisa.- Ahora, vamors a recuperar ese punto.- Una hora mas tarde el ingeniero finalmente habia podido anotar un punto, los puntajes los favorecian cuatro a tres y Pronto habia tragado la arena de casi la mitad de la playa con sus caidas. El partido acabo cuando absolutamente todos se encontraron agotados.

La resistencia ofrecio unos bocadillos a la Banda, quienes no se lo pensaron mucho para aceptar. El troll estaba por unirseles cuando las mismas manos que habian tirado de el hace un rato lo alejaron de los demas, llevandolo en la direccion contraria.

- Sabes? Se supone que cuando necesitas llevar a alguien a alguna parte simplemente tienes que llamarlo.- La lider se detuvo y volteo hacia el.

- Y como voy a llamarte, si no conozco tu nombre?

-Buen punto.- respondio el mirando hacia abajo.- Soy Kord.

-Bien, Kord, el Shane me menciono que padeces de una ligera fobia al agua. Es verdad?

-Un poco...- dijo el luego de voltear a ver al chico detras de el con una expresion no muy feliz.

-Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber.- contesto ella al momento que volvia a hacerlo avanzar.

- A donde vamos?

-Tu no te iras de aqui temiendole a algo tan inofensivo omo el H2O.- Su rostro le decia que hablaba enserio. Kord freno de inmediato cuando diviso el mar frente a ellos.

-Eh, creo que prefiero ir con un terapeuta.- dijo tratando de safarze del agarre de ella.

- Por que ta aterra tanto?

-Los trolls vivimos en cavernas algo cerradas, sin lagunas o rios. No estamos muy familiarizados con el agua.- La lider lo miro algo confundida. Introdujo la mano con la que sujetaba la de el en el mar, sintiendo los escalofrios de el al contacto.

- Esto es tan malo?- El asintio con la mirada de un pequen'o asustado. La lider no lo forzaria de tal manera, asi que acordaron regresar on el resto. Cual no fue su sospresa al encontrar a Eli y Trixie bastante comodos el uno junto al otro. Ella no parecia molestarse cada vez que el se acercaba mas, hasta finalmente chocar sus manos. Fue entonces cuando el Shane aprovecho para entrelzar casualemente sus dedos con los de ella.

-Alguien ha estado ocupado aqui...- le susurro Kord con sarcasmo al pasar a su lado.

-Tu tambien.- resongo sen'alando con su cabeza a la elfo que tomaba asiento junto a el.

Un tranquilo silencio se veia momentaneamente interrumpido por la pequen'as olas que aun chocaban contra la costa por ultima vez aquel dia. Comenzaba a oscurecer. Pronto no sabia a cual de las dos nuevas parejas mirar con sus ojitos de cachorro. Por un lado estaba el timido troll tratando de pensar en un tecnica ingeniosa para romper el hielo con la lider, y por el otro, una pelirroja habia encontrado bastante comodo el hombro de cierto chico, cuyas mejillas enrojecian cada vez mas.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. Aun hay suficiente luz como para llegar a salvo a casa.- comento Eli haciendo que la lanzadora levantara su cabeza para verlo.

-Si, Pronto ya esta muy cansado.- dijo el rastreador estirandose. El troll miro hacia abajo no muy feliz. Queria permanecer un rato mas con la elfo.

-Buen viaje.- se despidio esta antes de que cada uno subiera a su meca. Luego se acerco al gran mecanico.- Y no te rindas. Veras como vences tu miedo muy pronto.

-Si no te molesta, me preguntaba si podrias ayudarme con eso. Creo que tal vez tu si puedas ayudarme.- La Lider se mostro sorprendida, pero enternecida en un segundo, se acerco un poco mas a el. Parecio querer intentar algo, pero se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. Repentinamente lo tomo de nuevo de una de sus manos y lo hizo caminar con ella habia una roca cercana, apoyandose tambien en el para conseguir subirse en esta.- Oye, crei que habiamos hablado de los tirones de...

La altura que le sumaba la roca fue justa para que ella alcanzara nada mas y nada menos que sus labios. Tomo su chaqueta y lo tiro mas cerca de ella. Kord parecia haber sido golpeado por una babosa congelada. No movia ni un musculo. La elfa se separo en un instante, mirandolo con extran'eza.

- Que? Soy tan mala en esto?- Un par de enormes brazo la tomaron por la cintura y la levantaron por los aires, al momento que el troll rehacia el beso. No podia abrazarla a su voluntad con ella de pie sobre aquella piedra. La lider cerro nuevamente sus ojos en un segundo, dejandose llevar por el.

-Eli...- La pelirroja tiro del brazo del chico para posteriormente sen'alar a su amigo.

-Trix, que...? Wow...

-Aww...- dijo Pronto.- Y yo que crei que ustedes serian el unico par de la Banda.

- Nosotros?- preguntaron los adolescentes extran'ados.

**_Odio los examenes. Lo termine lo mas rapido que pude por si despues no me queda tiempo_**  
**_P.D: Chequen la nueva foto del album "Ghoul from Beyond" de mi pagina. Yo quede en shock la primera vez que lo vi._**


End file.
